poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger
Tigger is an ironic, mischievous, energetic tiger originally introduced in A. A. Milne’s book The House at Pooh Corner. Like other Pooh characters, Tigger is based one of Christopher Robin Milne’s stuffed animals. Tigger is recognized as orange fur with black stripes, large eyes, long chin, springy tail, and his bouncy personality. His striped tail is long and can make a "BOING!" sound. He shows up on Winnie-the-Pooh’s doorstep in the middle of the night. He does not like Pooh’s honey, Piglet's acorns and Eeyore’s thistles. He went to Kanga’s house, Tigger is loved extract of malt. Tigger loves bouncing around the forest. He is Pooh's exuberant, bouncy friend. He is also Roo’s best friend. Lily The Tigger, Tigger's mom, Jerry The Tgger, Yellow Tigger, Tiggerosaurus Rex He has been voiced by Paul Winchell, Will Ryan, and Jim Cummings. Appearances Books * ''The House at Pooh Corner'' (1928) TV series * ''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983-1986) * ''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988-1995) * ''The Book of Pooh'' (2001-2004) * ''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2007-2010) TV specials * ''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) , a film based on the Disney adaptation of Tigger.]] * ''Boo! To You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) * ''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You (1999) Films * ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) * Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! (1974) * ''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) * ''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) * ''Seasons of Giving'' (1999) * ''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) * ''A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) * ''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) * ''Springtime with Roo'' (2004) * ''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) * ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) * ''Pooh's Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' (2007) * ''Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' (2009) * ''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) Songs Songs by Tigger include: * The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers (his theme song) * Friends to the End - with Piglet (The Book of Pooh - "Once Upon a Happy Ending") * Get Growing (The Book of Pooh - "Greenhorn with a Green Thumb") * Mental Altitude - with Piglet (The Book of Pooh - "Tigger's Replacement") * Stripey McSnarl Always Gets His Man - with chorus (The Book of Pooh - "Case of the Disappeared Donkey") * Nothing's Too Good for a Friend - with Rabbit ("The Piglet Who Would Be King" - Story from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Someone Like Me (The Tigger Movie) * The Whoop-De-Dooper Bounce - with Roo (The Tigger Movie) Sing-Along Songs *Sing a Song With Tigger *Sing A Song With Pooh Bear *Rock ‘n’ Roll with Jake and Peter Pan *Sing-Along with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy and the Whole Gang *Sing a Song with Izzy *Sing-Along with the Equestria Girls *Dance Party with the Equestria Girls *Sing and Dance with the Equestria Girls *Sing-Along with Baby Girl Adyson Sweetwater, New Mommy Sunset Shimmer and her BIG Daughters *Sing Princess Sing-Along Songs with Princesses *Princess Tea Party Princess *Once Upon a Dream *Around the World with the Rainbows *Pop Along with the Rainbows *Sing Samba Songs with the Rainbows *Parenthood Songs Nicknames illustration, of Pooh meeting Tigger outside his front door in The House at Pooh Corner.]] In the Disney Pooh productions, Tigger often likes to refer to his friends by various nicknames, which include the following: *'Pooh' - Buddy Bear, Pooh Boy, Buddy Boy, Fuzzy-Top, Fluff Boy *'Eeyore' - Donkey Boy, Gray Buddy, Buddy Burro, Old Smiley *'Kanga' - Mrs. Kanga Mam *'Kessie' - Kesserini, Kesserino *'Roo' - Roo Boy, Little Buddy, Little Nipper *'Owl' - Beak Lips, Buddy Bird, Feathers, Featherduster *'Piglet' - Piglet Ol' Pal, Pigcasso, Pigaletto, Buddy Boy, Little Guy *'Rabbit' - Bunny Boy, Long Ears, RaRa, Fluffy Tail, Floppy Toe, Floppy Ears, Fluff Face, Ol' Cotton Bottom, Fluffy, Capitan Puff Face *'Darby' - Dar-buddy, Dar-Dar, Darberina *'Turtle' - Shell Boy *'Lumpy' - Lumpster, Lumperino *'Buster' - Busterino, Buster Boy, Little Poochie Guy (Boldface indicates that the nickname is mentioned in Tigger's entry in the Disney Junior Encyclopedia of Animated Characters.) Internationally *In Arabic, Tigger is known as نمور '''or '''Namoor '''in English letters. *In Brazil, Tigger is known as '''Nigrão. In the Brazilian dub, Tigger's been voiced by Isaac Bardavid in all his appearances, except for some episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in which he was voiced by André Luiz Chapéu. *In Dutch, Tigger is known as Neigetje. Not to be confused with the real animal "tijger". **Neigetje is written without an R, but pronounced with an R. This is confusing, even for the children in Dutch. *In France, the character's name is Tigrou and his voice was provided by Patrick Préjean in all Pooh productions. *In Portugal, Tigger is known as Tigre, the most weird is that is the real name of the animal. *In Italy, Tigger is known as Tigro and has been voiced by Gil Baroni and Luca Biagini *In Japan, Tigger is called ティガー and his voice is provided by Tesshō Genda * In Russian, Tigger is known as Тигрa. His species is called Тигр, a word of tiger animal. Gallery Tigger KH.png DMW-Tigger.jpg DMW2 - Tigger.jpg Tigger-DMW.jpg Bouncin.jpg|Tigger and Rabbit Friendstotheend.jpg Original Toy Tigger.jpg|The plush toy that inspired the character Nothing's.Too.Good.for.a.Friend.PNG EeyoresTailversary.png TiggerKing.png Out & About With Pooh - Look Before You Bounce.jpg TiggerBookofPooh.jpg|Tigger in The Book of Pooh Pooh Wallpaper - Tigger & Roo in the Tigger Movie.jpg|Tigger with Roo The Tigger Movie.JPG|''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) Tigger.PNG Tigger.jpg Rabbit and tigger.jpg TiggeronLuxoBall.jpg|Tigger on Pixar's Luxo ball Tigger KHII.png|Tigger in Kingdom Hearts II Dective tigger.jpg|Tigger in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, "Tigger, Private Ear". Paul winchell voice of tigger.jpg|Tigger voiced by Paul Winchell. image.jpeg Yuck!.jpeg Tigger's don't like honey .jpeg|Tigger's don't like honey! Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 2.20.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.13.09 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.11.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.14.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2016-01-12 at 1.14.59 PM.png The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger meets Pooh Bear.jpg T-i-doubleguh-er Tigger.jpg Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Rabbit and Eeyore in the old west.jpg 10174970 10152459017952205 6615335444220756669 n.jpg P26.jpg Cover170x170.jpeg 21230.jpg 8ad1de44424def2bd6d65222ad533c12.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Mouse Works book.jpg Tigger visits Pooh Bear and Piglet with a raining cloud.png CMYK 101042C01B 7613 WTP Walking lineup web.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 82259131280.jpg 0be05c60c5fd52cc8b092b9e43f9cb55.jpg WPO 00401700007.jpg Wtpst.jpg Tigger is on Pooh Bear and he's looking at us.jpg Tigger and Pooh Bear 1110111.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger introducing himself to Pooh Bear.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Pooh.jpg Tigger now has the red balloon as his sidekick.jpg Winnie the Pooh Oh Hello Red Balloon.jpg Tigger has got the red balloon.jpg Tigger can't let the red balloon be his sidekick.jpg Winnie the Pooh tells Tigger the red balloon wants to stick with him.jpg 5bad2d635fc52dcb3c8be17e672d6115.jpg Tigger is a stuffed tiger with a red balloon on his tail.jpg 3405 tigger ulya 1.jpg Tigger is sliding down the block of type.jpg Tigger is smileing at us.jpg Tigger is sitting on the sideway typed words.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh Bear meets Tigger.jpg Winnie the Pooh Tigger Rabbit and Eeyore saw the Bees.jpg Tigger and Eeyore are both a stuffed tiger and donkey.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Tigger are both a stuffed bear and tiger.jpg Zooey and Tigger.jpg Tigger's Balloon.jpg Tigger frolics off.jpg The-tigger-movie-large-picture-number-1.jpg Pooh-Tigger.jpg Tigger is The Masked Offender.jpg Tigger 1149.jpg Tigger found out the red balloon is his sidekick.jpg Tigger Winnie the Pooh Buster Darby.jpg Tigger is shakeing Pooh Bear's paw again.jpg Tigger is introducting himself to Pooh Bear once again.jpg Tigger has bounced on Pooh Bear again.jpg Tigger has bounced into Pooh Bear again.jpg Winnie the Pooh got bounced by Tigger again.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger will bounce on Pooh Bear.jpg Tigger-on-pooh-coloring-page.gif Tigger 21244b3.jpg Eeyore tigger pooh and piglet coloring page.gif My-friends-tigger-and-pooh-coloring-pages.gif Tigger is a stuffed toy tiger.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger plush.png Tigger does his growling purr.jpg Tigger I'm the only Tigger.jpg Tigger I'm the only one.jpg Tigger i got the stuff for the tree.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Tigger are both stuffed toy animals.jpg Tigger a stuffed toy Tiger.jpg Tigger and Piglet are both a stuffed toy tiger and stuffed toy pig.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too book.jpg The Tigger Movie movie poster.jpg Winnie the Pooh And Tigger Too Poster.jpg Tigger has got his own Movie title.png Winnie the Pooh hands over the paper beehive to Tigger.jpg Tigger is scared.jpg Tigger is writing Poetry.png Tigger i don't mind doing Kingly stuff.jpg Winnie the Pooh and friends worried about the slusher.jpg 10498945 1.jpg Pooh Piglet Tigger And Christopher Robin Are Sleeping On The Couch.jpg Luck Amok.png Tigger and Pooh Bear 83939390303.jpg Tigger has got no stripes.jpg Tigger has no stripes.jpg Winnie the Pooh and Friends Tigger has no stripes.png Winnie the Pooh and pals are all on the Swing.png Winnie the Pooh Bubble Trouble.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 360-0OR.jpg X360-obO.jpg X360-XLB.jpg 1311670426 01-pooh-oughta-be-in-pictures02884611-52-03.jpg 21226.jpg 24072G.jpg 222142-8851-clp-950.jpg 1280x720-bug.jpg Winnie the Pooh - Christopher Robin with Cast.jpg Owl'sFamilyTree.PNG|Owl's family Episodes.jpg Everyonewantsavalentine.jpg Upupandaway.jpg Trivia * In Randy Pausch's The Last Lecture: Really Achieving Your Childhood Dreams, he asks whether one should live their life as a Tigger or as an Eeyore. Pausch indicated that he was a "Tigger". * Tigger appears in four segments of the Cartoon Network show MAD: "Pooh Grit", "Fast Hive", "Adjustment Burro", and "Frankenwinnie". * The Genie briefly turns into Tigger in Aladdin episode "As the Netherworld Turns". Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Male characters Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Original characters Category:Singing characters Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The Book of Pooh Category:Book characters Category:Tigers Category:Tiger Category:Main characters Category:Winnie the pooh characters Category:My Friends Tigger & Pooh characters